A New Love, Or A New Enemy?
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: Bella and her three best friends Rosalie, Alice, and Bailey all live together in the town of Forks, Washington. Edwrad and his three best friends Emmett, Jasper, and Alex all have a mission to bring them to their boss James, will they fall, or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**A man of about 6"7 sat in a throne like chair. "I want you to find these four, and bring them to me, alive." he said to one of his lesser servants, he may be small but very powerful. "Yes, Master." he said. His voice like chimes. "Good, I want you to keep a close eye on the youngest in particular. She has powers that I want. I Could use her to take over the world. But remember none of them has discovered their powers. But the youngest goes by the name of Isabella. her powers are locked away in a secret box. When you find them and bring them here I want you to question Max where I the box is. I will have Jasper and Emmett help you on this mission." as he said this two men dropped from a door above.**

"**Don't, and I repeat 'don't' fall in love with them oh and one of the four is a boy and he's gay, I will have Alex join you as well." another man then dropped. From the same door as the men. "Now go and bring them to me." with that said they all left.**

**Me and my three best friends have been together since they were seven and I was six. We're all the same age just I'm the youngest. We were all laughing and messing around out in the front lawn when a moving van parked in front of the house next to ours. I was too busy watching the truck that I didn't see Bailey throw a water balloon at me. "Bailey! You are so dead!" Bailey is one of my best friends, he lives with me and my two other best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They're girls, and Bailey's gay. He's like an older brother/sister to us. Long story shirt, we all love each other.**

**While I was chasing after Bailey I heard the girls laughing. When I almost had him he stopped 'cause he ran into a fence and I ran into him. I fell back and he fell back on me. I pushed him off. Now the girls were really laughing their butts off. I got up and brushed myself off. "You are such a klutz, Bailey Keels." I said.**

"**So are you, Isabella Swan." he said right back standing up. I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head. "Oh, talk about cute." I looked to where Bailey was looking and agreed. Then the girls ran up to us. "Talk about cute." said Alice.**

"**That's what I said." said Bailey. I couldn't take my eyes off the boy with bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes. I saw Alice eying the honey blonde with icy blue eyes. Rose was looking at the bulky one with brown curly hair and brown eyes. I saw Bailey looking at the smallest one who had black hair and blue eyes. They were all taking stuff inside their house. We all decided it was time to go back inside.**

**We plopped down on the couch. "Oh, my god. They're all so cute." said Bailey. We all nodded in agreement.**

"**I like the blonde." said Alice.**

"**I like the hot bulky one." said Rosalie, breathless.**

"**I like the small one with black hair and blue eyes." said Bailey.**

"**I like the bronze hair colored one with emerald green eyes." I said with a sigh. I looked at the clock and yawned. 9:53. "I'm going to bed." I said and left to my room. Everyone did the same.**

**Edward's POV**

**I can't believe these are the people we have to bring back to James. I like the brunette. I have never seen anyone more beautiful then her. Emmett said that he liked the blonde. And Jazz said he liked the black spiky haired girl, Alex looked like he was interested in the red head.**

**Yeah he's gay but he's way cool. I had just got done packing when I saw the brunette get in bed from across my window. I smirked. We'll have to get close to them before we make a move. Just don't fall in love with them.**

**There ya'll go. Fist chapter. This is my first shot at a Bella/Edward story so don't judge.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Edward's POV

When I woke in the morning I looked over and saw the girl Isabella playing a guitar and singing. Her voice was amazing. "Eddie, time to get up!" Emmett pounded against my door. I got up and took a quick shower then got dressed. I walked downstairs and saw everyone with a backpack. Jasper threw one to me. "James said we have to go to school to remain at a low profile." he explained. I nodded. I put on my converse and we headed out the door and into my Volvo SS16. As I was backing out I saw our targets getting in a black Mercedes with black tinted windows.

It only took us ten minutes to get to the school. I saw Isabella sitting on the hood of the car talking to a boy with blonde hair and a baby face. I saw her shake her head no. then the blonde left. We found a parking space and got out. The bell rang and we headed off to our first class.

Bella's POV

(Where she was with Mike)

I was sitting on the hood of my car when Mike Newton came up to me. "Hey, Mike, how's it going?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering. Are you doing anything on, um, Saturday or uh Friday?" _Great, he's asking me out again._ I thought. "Um, actually yeah I am busy. Sorry." I said. He nodded and walked away. Then the bell rang and I went to my first class. My classes went by faster than they usually do. It was lunch and I just bought a soda when Bailey came up behind me and picked me up.

I laughed when he put me down and we walked toward our table. I sat down next to Alice and Rose while Bailey was on the other side of Rose. We sat at a big table. We still had four extra seats. "Mind if we sit here?" I looked up and almost fell out of my chair. Right there looking down at me was Adonis himself. "No, not at all." I said blinking a little. Then I saw a flash. I rubbed my eyes and saw Alice with a camera.

"Alice! How could you!" I said. She shrugged. Bailey sighed. "I'm Bailey Keels. That's Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and Isabella Swan but she likes to be called Bella or Izzy." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, I'm Edward Mason, that's Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Alex Harris." we nodded. I saw Emmett looking at Rose and her doing the same. I saw Alice and Jasper glancing at each other. I also saw Bailey and Alex looking at each other talking quietly. I smiled a little to myself.

When I looked up from the table I saw Edward staring intently at me. I blushed deeply. Then the bell rang. I stood up and walked toward Art. When I walked in Edward walked in after me. I sat at my table and he started walking toward me.

Edward's POV

(After the bell rang)

When the bell rang everyone got up and went their separate ways. I followed Bella to Art since that's what I had next. The teacher told me to go over to the desk that Bella sat at. I walked over to her and she looked at me. Our eyes locked for a second then she looked down and started doodling in her notebook. I sat down in the empty seat next to her and she turned toward me with a pencil in her hand and her notebook. She looked at my eyes and started drawing, she looked up and went back to her paper. When she was done she turned it over and showed me a perfect drawing of me at a piano. The same piano as the one in my room.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. I know." she said.

"Okay, class, today you will draw a picture of the person next to you in some type of scene. Begin." Ms. Meyer said. Bella smiled for she was already done. She turned toward me and smiled. I started drawing. I decided to draw her in a meadow laying down and having the sun reflecting on her face. When I was done I showed her. She gasped. "Wow, that's beautiful, Edward." she said. I smiled.


End file.
